


You'll never know dear how much I love you

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M, Moving On, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Diego watched as Klaus cradled Butterscotch in his arms and danced around the kitchen. It had been a little over a year since Klaus had been kidnapped. He was doing better, had times where he would space out but Diego had found ways to bring him back without spooking him.





	You'll never know dear how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last installment that will actually be story related. The next and final installment will be pure smut. I'm so happy guys, I got to tell you a story and I have had such a fabulous time. Please look for my next batch of stuff that I am going to work on in this fandom and check out the other stuff I already have published. Thank you so much for reading!

Diego watched as Klaus cradled Butterscotch in his arms and danced around the kitchen. It had been a little over a year since Klaus had been kidnapped. He was doing better, had times where he would space out but Diego had found ways to bring him back without spooking him.

“Dee?” Klaus asked and Diego blinked, coming back to the present. Klaus was standing in front of him, Butterscotch no longer in his arms

“Yeah, Love?” He asked wrapping his arms around Klaus’ waist. Klaus leaned into the touch

“I want to get a job.” He murmured. Diego felt pride well up in him

“Are you sure? It would require you to deal with people.” Diego said and Klaus nodded into his neck

“I’m ready. I’ll start part time. So that I can go to school as well.” Klaus said pulling back. Diego smiled at him

“That sounds marvelous. What do you wish to go to school for?” He asked and Klaus blushed

“EMT training first. Then maybe nursing. I want to work with kids.” Klaus said softly. Diego pulled him in for a kiss, letting Klaus press him further than he normally would. Once they broke apart Diego tucked a lock of hair behind Klaus’ ear.

“Shall we go out and celebrate?” He asked. Klaus shrugged.

“Only if it means we get waffles.” He said and Diego laughed.

“We can get waffles.” He said and Klaus bounced away to grab his shoes and coat. When he came back, he was wearing his usual black converse but the coat was new. It was long and had a fur trim. Diego was thrown back in time to a point in their lives where Klaus had always stolen Allison’s clothes and make-up

“Ready to go?” Klaus chirped and Diego nodded. They grabbed a cab over to Klaus’ favorite diner that served breakfast all day every day. Klaus slipped his hand into Diego’s as they left the cab and Diego gave it a quick squeeze. They sat at the counter and the waitress there passed them both a menu. Diego already knew what Klaus was going to get; apple cinnamon waffles with blueberry syrup. It was what Klaus had always gotten when they had come here during their childhood. Diego ordered a hamburger and a plate of cheese fries. They ate in comfortable silence before Diego paid and they left.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Klaus asked and Diego nodded. Klaus slipped his hand in Diego’s and they headed down the street.

“Tell me what’s on your mind Klaus.” Diego murmured and Klaus smiled

“The trial ended yesterday.” Klaus said and Diego nodded. Maximillian, it turned out, had not been working alone which was why Klaus’ original description of his captor had been inaccurate. He had had a helper named Erik who had done most of the heavy lifting outside the townhouse. Erik had been the one that Klaus had remembered wearing a suit and smelling of cigar smoke. His mind had melded the two into one person and had been unable to figure out which was which. Erik had gone on trial for seven accounts of kidnapping, possession of illegal substances, breaking and entering, and six counts of manslaughter. He had been found guilty on all charges due to Klaus’ horrifying testimony of his own kidnapping. Diego hadn’t been allowed in the courthouse during the testimony, Klaus hadn’t wanted him to hear it but that night Klaus had been extra touch-starved.

“You’re free.” Diego said pulling Klaus in for a kiss. Klaus broke it and then dove in for another. They remained on the sidewalk kissing for several minutes before they finally started to walk again.

It had been a year but Klaus was healing. He would be alright.

Diego would be with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again. This series was full of angst so I ended it on a nice fluffy note which is so cool because I usually prefer to kill any and every character.


End file.
